A different story: a glato fic
by masturgr8
Summary: What would happen if Cato had saved Glimmer from the Tracker Jackers? Would The Games have ended differently? This is a Glato fic rated M for language and kids killing kids
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Cato! Cato!" Glimmer screamed his name over and over again. She could feel the Tracker Jackers stinging into her skin like a thousand tiny little needles. She was starting to see hallucinations. Her father yelling at her to train harder, her mother tending to her cuts and bruises from training. And then all of the colors around her started to change the trees were turning red, the ground purple. And then she saw hi. Cato. _He's just a hallucination_, she thought,_ he wouldn't come back for me, he just wants to win the Games. _But he was there. He picked her up and carried her through the forest to the little clearing next to the lake and the cornucopia. " C-Cato." She said through a swollen mouth. "Shh," he whispered, "we've got you, District Three will fix you up. He studied up on plants and herbs before in the Training Arena." Glimmer's eyes started to close, she was passing out from exhaustion. "Clove! Come here, I'm going to help District Three!" The last thing Glimmer saw before passing out was Clove kneeling over her tending to her wounds.

"Hey District Three!" Cato screamed trying to catch up to the younger tribute, who was picking up some herbs. "What can I help with?" "Oh uhm well, I guess you can look for some blue flowers with red thorns. If I mix them with some Duetarch Weeds they'll help Glimmers swelling go down." "Okay got it." Cato started looking for blue flowers with red thorns. "Why do you care so much?" Said the kid from district three. Cato, surprised by the question looked up. "What?" "About Glimmer, I mean, why do you care if she's okay? In the end either you'll be dead or she will, so her dying now shouldn't matter. In fact, you should be happy about it." Cato threw down the flowers and grabbed the other kid by the shirt. "It's my goddamn business why I care about her and it would be best, if you learned to shut the fuck up, or I'll snap your neck. You got it?" "Ye-yeah sorry, let's just get the flowers so we can fix her up. She should be better by tomorrow morning." "good," Cato said putting down the terrified kid, "now lets hurry up that Katniss bitch might find us soon, and I want to have my sword for when she does. I have to teach her a lesson on what happens when you mess with Cato."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my second fic... tell me how you like the story! And I know how short it is but trust me the next chapters will be way longer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

"The only way you will ever NOT be a failure to me is if you WIN The Games. Do you understand?" They were in the town hall in a small room with a book shelf , a chair and a window with a nice view of District One. "I promise you father I WILL be the victor of The Games, I will make you proud." Glimmer was trying hard not to cry, her mother had come in before her father and had told her how proud she was of her and that she loved her so much. Glimmer had not cried then and she would not cry now. She had thought her father would be proud that she had at least volunteered but soon after she had realized that this was not one of the outer districts you were supposed to volunteer in District One. "Good luck Glimmer." Those words astounded her. Glimmer had almost never heard a word of encouragement from her father and never seen him proud, but in that last second before he left she could see and hear that he was proud of her. That he might actually lover her.

"Glimmer…. Glimmer…. GLIMMER! Please, please, please wake up." _Stop, _Cato thought to himself,_ if the other tributes see you show emotion they'll find out your weakness and use it against you._ But it was alright because all of the other tributes were asleep. Cato had volunteered to take fist watch, and the other tributes had gladly agreed. After the Tracker Jacker attack and trying to heal Glimmer everyone was exhausted. But Cato didn't want to go to bed until he knew she was going to be okay. If he heard the cannon he was ready to stab himself with his sword right then and there. "Cato, go get some rest." Cato jumped at the sudden voice behind him. "Shit, Clove you scared me." "Hmm the great and terrifying Cato SCARED? It's unheard of." She said with a little smirk. Cato smiled back. It had always been like this since the day they had met. Clove lived right next door to his family and ever since they had met they had been best friends. They trained together, joked together, even pulled pranks together in fight school. She had been the only person where Cato could be…Himself. In District Two males were picked first and, naturally, Cato had volunteered. He was proud and willing to kill anyone in his way to victory, but then the unthinkable happened. Out of everyone who could have gotten reaped, they called out Clove. No one had volunteered. No one had cared. He couldn't believe this, now don't get it wrong, this had been no "District Twelve lover deal" but it had been close enough to break his heart of steal. The night before the Games had started she had come up to him "Cato.. Don't go weak with me. Please don't. we'll protect each other, your strong and I'm smart. But, if it in fact does come down to you, me, and one other, We'll split up but I wont kill you because I know you wouldn't kill me." "Your right Clove, I love you, you're my little sister and as long as I'm with you I swear nothing will happen to you." "Cato, did you hear me?" Cato was snapped out of his memories by Clove pushing him. "Wow you're more out of it than I thought." She said with another grin. "What did you say Clovey?" "Well, ya big dunce, if you were listening you'd know that I told you to go to bed because you look fucking exhausted." "I can't I need to watch over Glimmer." "Listen, I'll get you id she wakes up okay? But you need some rest if we're going to kill that fucking 'Girl On Fire.'" She said with attitude. "Haha okay I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Night." All Cato could think about before he went to bed was how unlucky he was that his best friend and the girl he might love were both in the arena… And how he might have to be the one to kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter is a flash back chapter so I can set the emotional mood for the rest of the story..as you can see marvel is not important in this story lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"District Three! Get over here now!" Cato screamed toward the tent where the district three kid was sleeping. "Hmm what? What's going on?" He said walking out of his tent with bed head. "Nothing's happening that's the problem! Glimmers still in like this weird fucking coma!" "Cato, I told you that there was a chance that she would still sleep while the medicine healed her wounds. You just have to be patient she WILL wake up though!" Clove walked out of her tent brushing her hair with one of her dulled knifes "Okay listen here you little fucker, Cato doesn't HAVE time to wait, none of us do! Every second we wait that bitch, Katniss and her man whore Peeta could be working up some scheme to try and take us down, and with Glimmer like this, they could find a weakness in our defenses. And if they find that it doesn't matter how strong we are, they could take us out easily." Cato looked over in surprise. "Exactly what Clove just said, and I swear to God if she doesn't wake up soon you will be dead faster than-" "Uhhhhh" Everyone looked over at the tent where Glimmer was sleeping. "Uhm Cato," Clove said with a little smile playing on her lips, "I think Sleeping Beauty might be waking up.? Cato sprinted towards the tent and sat down next to Glimmer and grabbed her hand. "Glimmer? Glimmer are you okay?" "Ugh…C-Cato? Wha- What's going on? Am I… Am I dead?" Cato started to smile and laugh. "Hahaha oh no you're not thank God. I think you're very much alive still." Glimmer looked up. Her swelling had gone down tremendously since last night and Cato had to admit that District Three had done a good job fixing up Glimmer. "Oh, well that's good. But I think I still need an explanation about something." "Okay I'll explain everything later but right now I think you need some rest that doesn't give you nightmares." "Okay, sounds good." Glimmer had already begun to fall asleep as Cato stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay Glimmer."

It was late in the afternoon and the Careers were just sitting around, except for Marvel who was out hunting for food "So why does Cato care about Glimmer so much?" Asked the kid from district three. Clove gave him a look between annoyance and enragement. "What's it to you?" "Well, we're all partners so maybe we all shouldn't all be keeping secrets from each other." He said a little enraged. Clove took the knife she was sharpening and threw it at the tree, right above District Three's head. "Listen, in the end if we're not dead we'll have to fight each other. The Capitol can only have one victor so, even though we're partners now, we won't be for much longer and telling each other our secrets and desires isn't the best idea," Clove had a distant look when she said that. Like she was dreading something. "You love him don't you?" District Three asked with hesitation, Clove looked up in surprise, "well not in like the District Twelve lover way, but like a brother." "I have no idea why I think I can trust you, it's probably because you're going to be dead soon, but I guess everyone already knows that Cato is like my big brother, and if my death is needed for his survival then I'll gladly die so he can live." She said it not with affection, but with a matter-of-fact kind of tone, like this was simply common information. "That's how I felt about Felicity," said District Three sadly. Clove looked up from the other knife she was now sharpening. "Who's Felicity? Was she your tribute partner?" "Okay, not all partners are best friends Clove, no, Felicity was my sister." "_Was _your sister? So she's…" Clove let her voice drift off. "Yeah she's dead. She was making cell phones for the Capitol, because in District Three our 'school' is watching our parents or mentors make their electronics, but anyways she was only eight and she had made a cell phone that had short circuited and when the tester tried it out he was electrocuted. You'd have thought that he would have just shrugged it off and thrown it out but no, he had to get even, with an EIGHT year old. So that night she went out to get bread from the bakery and he followed her and he…. He took out a sharp piece of medal and…" District Three stopped mid-sentence when he heard a scream come from Glimmers tent. "Shit." Clove said as she dashed into the tent with District Three right on her tail.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, CLOVE, CLOVE, MARVEL, DISTRICT THREE! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Everyone was in the tent in a second. Clove with District Three (who looked like he was just crying) and Marvel came in with a bag of animals that he was cooking. "Cato what's going on?" "Well Glimmer had woken up and gone back to sleep and now I… I don't think she's breathing!" Cato looked frantic, Clove hadn't even seen him this frantic when she was reaped and he was pretty freaked out then. "Okay calm down I'll take a look at her." Marvel got down on his knees and started taking Glimmer's pulse. "Cato, Cato calm down." Clove got that soft look in her eyes that only seemed to come around when she was talking to Cato. "How can I be calm? She might be dead!" Cato didn't look sad precisely, he looked infuriated, like someone was taking away something that was his and he didn't like it. "Cato, if she was dead the cannon would have gone off." District Three said. "Okay listen District Three… Okay if I'm going to threaten you efficiently I need to know your fucking name." "Fine. My name's Mitchell if you need to fucking know." "Well, then Mitchell YOU NEED TO FUCK OFF BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH MY SWORD DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" Cato screamed so loud that the Capitol citizens needed to turn down the volumes on their televisions. "Cato, calm down Glimmer's fine her breathing is just really soft and shallow. You're just stressed." "Yeah, yeah okay sorry guys." Cato sat down next to Glimmer as everyone silently left. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to fucking get that Bitch on Fire." Cato said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know that this chapter sucked but Katniss is supposed to be asleep for three days and this is day two. One day before Katniss blows up shit so thats going to happen next chapter. And I just want to say thank you to everyone who's added this story to their alerts and favorites and all of the people who have commented and helped with this story... I'm doing this because of you guys so thank you:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Glimmer woke up before everyone else. She walked out of the tent that she shared with Clove and stretched. She walked over to the Cornucopia and found some berries and meat that Marvel must've hunted and gathered. She ate a little of it and went to the area where they were keeping the weapons. Glimmer knew that if she kept being weak and frail that the other Careers would kill her off. The only reason they kept her alive was because she was a good fighter. B_ut, _she thought, _Clove's a good fighter and so is Cato, and Marvel. In fact they're all probably better than me… So why did they save me then? _She looked around for a weapon and settled on two machetes they came with carriers that she could strap onto her sides so she could pull out the machetes easily in under a second. Glimmer practiced with the machetes for about twenty minutes until she heard something behind her. She turned around and chucked the machete hitting the tree right next to Cato's head. "whoa calm down, Glimmer, it's only me." Cato said with an evil little grin. "Well ya know, you can never be to careful, you could have been one of the other tributes like that sneaky little Foxface or that Bitch On Fire." Glimmer said putting an emphasis of disgust on saying the careers version Katniss' nickname. "Yeah but now that you know it's just me, why don't we have a little one-on-one training?" "Okay get your sword, big boy and get ready to get your ass kicked." Cato looked at her with a little grin that someone gives when they really love someone else, she had only seen that look twice, once between her parents and once between her brother Mark and his girlfriend Callie. "Cato why'd you save me?" Cato looked surprised. "Well um… You're a good fighter and we could really use you to help us track of-" "Cut the shit Cato, we both know exactly why you saved me." Cato ran over to her and pulled her into a long intense kiss. "Cato…I..I love you." "Glimmer I love you too." they looked into each others eyes and Glimmer realized that he was the one. The one that she would do anything for, the one who, if it came to it, she would die for to keep him safe. "FINALLY!" Cato broke the embrace to pull out his sword and turned to attack the person who yelled. When he turned he saw Clove leaning against a tree eating an apple. "Hahaha I've been waiting for this since Glimmer came back and now that it's happened, we can now HUNT DOWN THE DISTRICT TWELVE LOVERS! WOOHOO!" Glimmer screamed throwing her apple into the air and doing a little dance before catching it again. "Oh God you're sick Clove!" Glimmer said with a big grin and her arm around Cato's waist. "Oh please you know you want them dead as much as I do." Haha well of course I do, but right now I'm kind of just happy with what I'm doing right now," Glimmer said excitedly. Cato looked over at her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Me too but…. Hey do you guys see that fire…?" All three of them looked up at the trees where smoke was coming out of. "Okay you two stay here and I'll go get Marvel and Mitch." Cato said. Glimmer looked at Clove and saw that Clove was giving her a weird look. "What's up Clove?" "Glimmer… Do you really love him?" Clove looked like she was in pain. "Well yeah, I mean I know we haven't known each other for a long time but in the time that I have known him… I just can't explain it, but I just KNOW that he's the one." Glimmer said. Clove looked so conflicted it made Glimmer wonder if she had some other feelings for Cato… Other than the love of a best friend. "Okay Marvel's going to flank the rear and Mitch is going to watch the camp. Let's go! Glimmer I hope you know how to use those Machetes." Cato said with a wink. "It doesn't matter because my knifes will fly farther and faster than you can run!" Clove yelled already running towards the source of the smoke. "Hahahaha LEGGOOOO BITCHES!" Cato and Glimmer ran after Clove weapons out. Ready to attack.

"What. The. Fuck? There's nothing here!" Cato screamed looking at the burning leaves. "It's a trick. Odds are its Katniss and that little girl," Glimmer said angrily. "Well hopefully Marvel got them." Clove said examining the leaves. As soon as she said that they all heard an explosion. "Fuck." Was all Cato said before he ran off back to the cornucopia.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Cato screamed at the district three kid- Mitch- "C-Cato please I can explain!" That was all he could say before Cato snapped his neck. You could hear his neck break as Cato broke it and Glimmer wondered how someone who was so powerful and ruthless could be so soft and kind to her and Clove. "Cato… Obviously the fires were a trap so whoever did this could do it without us here, and maybe they didn't expect us sending off Marvel. He could have killed-" Glimmer was cut short by a canon shot and then another one a few seconds later. "See? I bet Marvel killed BOTH Katniss and that little girl." Glimmer said hopefully. "I don't know Glimmer I actually have a bad feeling about that second canon." Clove said playing nervously with one of her knives. "No don't say that. I have faith in Marvel." Glimmer said now twirling her hair and snuggling with Cato. "hey Glim, it'll be fine I promise." Cato said snuggling his nose into Glimmer's hair. Clove remembered when he wouldn't show affection like this to anyone, even her. It took her years to break him and now Glimmer had come in and done it in a couple of days. She was jealous, and she didn't even fully understand why. "Well let's just wait here and see if Marvel comes back." Clove said sitting down and closing her eyes.

Five minutes later Glimmer got up. "I'm going to look for Marvel." "Okay let's go," Cato said standing up and stretching. Clove will you stay here?" Clove looked up. "Yeah, whatever just hurry up or I'll fucking go out on my own." "Okay, five minutes at the most I promise." "Yeah, yeah, yeah go on children mama will watch the house." Clove said jokingly throwing a knife and the tree near them. "Ahh were going!" Glimmer said jokingly screaming and running out. "Yeah… she's a keeper," Cato said as he jogged after her. "Yeah until you have to kill her…." Clove thought throwing a knife at the grass in front of her.

"Oh God Cato." Glimmer said standing over her dead tribute partners body. "This sucks," Cato said, "but at least he got the little Rue girl." "Cato… She was just a kid…" Glimmer said looking at the little girl who was decorated with flowers. "Wow. Katniss… She actually cared for this girl." She said touching the flowers on the girl's head. "Yeah. I guess she did. But she didn't care about Marvel. Look at the arrow sticking out through his head." "Let's kill that bitch…. I need my bow and arrows back." Glimmer said taking out her machetes. "That's my girl," said Cato kissing her forehead. "But let's go back and tell Clove what we found out. She'll want a part of this." Cato said, his eyes gleaming of malice.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how I feel about this chapter... But thanks to everyone else who put this on their alerts list!:) Please leave reviews guys! And I've seen like all of these warnings on other stories so... I don't own The Hunger Games all of this belongs to the author Suzanne Collins<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Clove screamed. Cato and Glimmer had just gotten back to camp and told her what had happened to Marvel and the little girl from District 11. "Clove shut up!" Cato yelled, "do you WANT all of the other tributes to find us?" "Sorry, but seriously how does some fucking, underfed, untrained BITCH kill a kid from District One?" Glimmer had a rage in her that hadn't been in her when Katniss got a better score than her, or even when she attacked them with the Tracker Jackers. It wasn't even the fact that she cared about Marvel, in fact she didn't even know who he was before The Games, it was just Glimmer didn't know who this girl thought she WAS! She was just glad that it had been Marvel and not Cato. She shuddered off the thought of Cato being dead. It was just unthinkable. "Okay the time for thinking and talking is over now is the time for fucking action. We've obviously underestimated this stupid little bitch and she's taken advantage of that and taken out one of our own. Now it's time for revenge." Cato came up behind her, put his arm aound her waist, and pulled her in for a fiery and urgent kiss. "Oh God you're hot when you're mad. " Glimmer giggled and fiercely blushed. "Yeah I might have been told that before." Cato pulled her closer as Clove made gagging noises. "You know, it's nice that you guys can find time to be one of the most disgusting couples ever during a fight to the death,." She said sarcastically. "Shut up," Cato said as he pulled his lips away from Glimmer's, "and as much as I love your fiery passion, babe, it's gotten pretty late out we need to go to sleep and get ready to fight tomorrow." Glimmer looked around the area where they previously had a camp full of supplies. "Okay, let's try and see what we can salvage out of this shit hole." She said looking around for anything that could have survived the explosion. Ten minutes later the three of them put what they had in a pile. One tent, some berries and apples, Cato's sword, Glimmer's machetes, and 10 throwing knives that Clove had. "Okay well we'll have enough food for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow and I guess two of us can sleep in the tent while the other one stands guard and we can switch off," Clove said, "you guys look exhausted, I'll take first watch." After dinner Glimmer and Cato went into the tent. "Listen, Cato-" Glimmer had started to talk but Cato had put his hand over her mouth. "Glimmer I need to ask you something…. What's your district like?" Glimmer was confused by the question. "Uhm well we live in kind of like a city-" Cato stopped her again. "Listen I only said that because that means the capitol would have switched to someone else in the arena if they were watching us so I need to talk fast… I don't care what happens Glimmer, I love you and I'm going to do anything for you. Dying won't be the answer for either of us if we want a future okay? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep us together and alive." "Cato…That's not going to work, do you think the Capitol is going to let us live because we…. We're.." "In love?" Cato finished for her, "I don't know but what I do know is that IF they don't then I'm perfectly willing to live the rest of my miserable life out in the arena," Cato said matter-of-factly. "Cato what about Clove you love her too." "Not like I love you." Cato said. "Okay guys I can't stay awake. Glimmer can you take first watch?" Clove said barging in on the lovers conversation. "Uhm yeah sure Clove." Glimmer said standing up and dusting off her clothes. "Clove I don't think that's such a good-" Clove turned towards Cato with menace in her eyes. "She said she'll do it, so let. Her. Do. It." Clove said though gritted teeth. "Yeah you two just… Chat or whatever. Holler if you need me." Glimmer gave Cato a look like _What's her problem_, and Cato gave her the _I have absolutely no idea _look. Clove turned around just as Glimmer left, "we need to talk." She said, "okay what about?" Cato asked as he propped himself onto his shoulders. "Cato…. I… I have feelings for you." Clove said as she blushed and looked away. Cato, surprised, sat right up. "Wait, like, romantic feelings?" Clove turned towards him. "Haven't you seen the way I look at you? The way I act around you? How I let you in when everyone else is shut out?" "I.. I thought it was because we were practically related I mean we've known each other since we were kids and…" Cato let his voice trail off and Clove sat right down next to him, leaned in, and kissed him. "I know that won't change your mind…But I needed to tell you." Clove said as she laid down next to him and fell asleep. Cato looked up at the tent for a long time and when Glimmer came in to switch out he went out and thought about how it was possible for him to be in love with two girls.

* * *

><p><strong>wow I am really stalling on the Katniss confrontation lol...its because I really dont know how i want it to happen yet lol sry it took so long to update but im back in school and shit so yeah its gonna take longer now haha THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS GUYS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

__**OKAY GUYS JUST A WARNING! This chapter leans more towards Clato because I believe that Cato did have feelings for Clove in the book, romantic or not. Plus I think that it just fits in with my little retarded love triangle I was trying to make**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 6<em>

After a couple of hours Glimmer came into the tent and Cato took the position of guard. He was so confused. When he and Glimmer kissed, it was always passionate, like hot sparks between them, and whenever they touched he could feel a thousand tiny little shocks on his body where she touched him. But with Clove, he could see himself with her. He saw their past, how he had always had a little crush on her, he saw the reaping and how he had felt something inside of him die, he saw them in the future, moving back to District Two, having kids and telling them how they had survived and their love had prevailed. He had been used to having two girls being in love with him but…. How could he be in love with two girls? Clove came outside and, cautiously avoiding Cato's gaze, took the spot as lookout.

The next morning, after Cato had gone hunting and Glimmer and Clove had gathered fruit, they sat down to discuss how they were going to get Katniss. "Okay, well we haven't heard any canons go off yet so Katniss must have found Peeta. They'll give them a little while to be all kissy and lovey-dovey, then they'll put us all together." Clove said as they sat down with their breakfast of squirrels and fruit. "That means we won't have to search for them, which is good because the arena's huge and we won't be able to find them." Cato and Clove hadn't made eye contact since the event of last night. "Okay, so what? We just wait here for the game makers to bring us together?" Glimmer asked as she settled down and leaned into Cato. "No I think the best idea is to move around and see if we can get either the boy from District eleven or the girl from District five, and maybe if we're lucky, we'll stumble across the lovers." Clove said that last part avoiding both Cato and Glimmer's gazes. "Okay let's get moving'." Cato said, getting up and cleaning up the bonfire they had made to cook the food.

They moved for two days, stopping at night to get dinner for that night and the next day, and also to sleep. Cato and Glimmer were always together, they ate together, walked together, trained together, and slept together (not ALWAYS in a sexual way). Clove was there too but she wasn't included as much and chose to stay by herself most of the time. She couldn't bare to do this to Cato anymore,. She had screwed him up, she could see it in his eyes. How every time he looked at her, he was full of pain, how she could see the way he looked at Glimmer like the world just melted away. She knew what she had done was wrong and knew what she had to do…. "Clove…Clove…..CLOVE!" Cato yelled at her and brought her out of her deep thought. "Yeah? What's up?" "Um well you and Glimmer should go hunting for berries. She's ready to go." Clove looked over at Glimmer who had her machetes. She had gotten very good with them and could hit their makeshift targets dead center every time now, not to mention she could almost cut through anything with them. Clove could see why Cato liked her, she was beautiful, smart, strong, and people loved her. Clove was almost none of those. She was strong sure, but the sponsors didn't care about that, they wanted someone easy on the eyes and Cato and Clove were that, if it weren't for Peeta and Katniss, they would be the power couple of The Games. They were the ones who got the sponsor gifts, not her and not Marvel. It didn't matter to Clove though, as soon as she was reaped and had said her goodbyes, she had decided they would be her final goodbyes. From day one of Clove and Cato's friendship, Cato had protected her. From everyone to the bullies at school, to her parents, but this was her turn to protect him. She wanted him to live, he had more potential at being successful and the Capitol would be more than happy to have him as their victor, maybe even more than that Finnick Odair. "Clove come on!" Glimmer yelled at her as they walked through the woods, looking for berries. Clove picked up some berries and Glimmer smacked them out of her hands. "Clove! You can't eat those! They're Night Lock, they'll kill you on instant." "Oh, shit, that would have been bad!" Clove said and they both laughed, but as Glimmer turned around to look for more berries, Clove turned around, grabbed a handful of the berries and put them in her pocket.

They were all sitting around the fire when they heard the horns and then Claudius Templesmith make an announcement. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." Clove, Cato, and Glimmer looked at each other in confusion.. "Okay, first the whole 'two tributes can win thing' and now this? What gives?" Now Clove and Glimmer looked really confused. "What? Two tributes can win?" Clove yelled. Cato looked at her confused, "uh yeah, it was when I was hunting a couple days ago." He paused. "Now that I think about it you two were still asleep." "Well it would have been nice information!" Glimmer screamed. "What. Did. He. Say. Exactly?" Clove said take a pause between each word. "I don't remember exactly, but he said that the final two tributes, from any district, will be crowned victors of The Games." Clove looked like she had paled and Glimmer looked like she was about to pass out. "So, this means…" Glimmer trailed off, a small smile starting on her face. Clove looked from Glimmer to Cato and stood up. "You two go to sleep, I'll go get the package." She said as she went into the tent. "Wait! Clove! We don't need anything!" Cato yelled. Clove turned around, "You might not, but I do."

The next morning Clove, Cato, and Glimmer all got ready. "Okay Clove, we'll follow you until the edge of the forest, you'll run up get the bag and get back. You will not go after Katniss okay? Me and Glimmer will follow Katniss and if you can, follow us and if you can't, go back to base and we'll meet you there after we take care of the star-crossed lovers." He said the last part mockingly. "Okay Cato, just… Whatever happens…. I love you." Clove ran up to Cato and hugged him. He hugged her back. And then she ran off so neither of the others could see her tears.

"Cato. That backpack looks huge!" Glimmer whispered. Clove hadn't gone out yet, she had come back to the rest of the group that she would wait for someone to go first and see if she can get her pack after them. "Yeah, why do you think there's not one for District Two?" Cato asked. "I don't know, maybe they combined ours." "Yeah, maybe."

The red hair. That's what Clove saw first. Then she ran. She knew it was from the girl from District Five and that meant that it was down to her, Katniss, and the boy from District Eleven. Not Peeta because he had been hurt to badly. Katniss had to come from him and all three of the remaining Careers knew it. Clove ran and turned to look to her right. She saw Katniss there and knew what she had to do. Katniss had made it to her backpack and Clove took out one of her knifes and threw it at her. It missed, just as Clove had planned, and Katniss shot an arrow and hit Clove's left arm. Clove pulled the arrow out of her arm and turned. Katniss had the pack on her arm and was getting ready to leave. Clove threw the knife at her and it just nicked her right above the eyebrow, then she pounced. She knew she had to make this convincing. "Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" Clove was aiming to give the Capitol a good show, and she was going to give it to those bastards one way or another. "He's out there now. Hunting Cato," Katniss snarled. "Peeta!" She screamed. Clove knew she was lying but needed her to shut up, so she punched her in the throat and looked around, nervous that Cato or Glimmer would come and ruin her plan. "Liar, he's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." _Good job, _Clove thought to herself _. Now you just need to keep going until you screw up and let her run away. Then I'll put my plan in action. _Cloveopened up her jacket, lined with knives, and picked out the one that she thought would be able to just harm. Not kill. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Katniss started struggling and Clove thought it would be a good time to let her up. But before she could think to do it, she said, "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally...what was her name? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove looked down at the horror stricken face of the girl standing between her life and death. "Now where to start?" She looked for a good place that seemed like a place she would hurt someone like Katniss. "I think… I think we'll start with your mouth. Yes I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss? All right then let's get started." Just then she felt herself being lifted into the air then felt herself be slammed onto the ground. Her vision turned fuzzy and red. She was face to face to the huge boy from District Twelve. " What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He looked like he was about to murder her, and though she wasn't planning to live, she didn't want to die being tortured, which is how she thought he would end her. "No! No, it wasn't me!" His eyes were like daggers. "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" His hand tightened on something in his hand and she turned to look at at rock, about the size of a loaf of bread. "No, no I-" She couldn't contain herself anymore. "Cato! Cato!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Clove!" Clove heard him scream from his position in the forest. He wouldn't make it though, he was to far away. And then she felt it. It was like when she was younger and her brother had punched her in the skull. It was a dull pain at first, the shock had taken away most of the pain, but then it started to get worse and started throbbing. Her vision was turning red and she could feel herself slipping away. She could hear the other two tributes talking but she couldn't hear the words, she was to detached.

She was slipping away when Cato showed up. "Oh Clove, Clove, Clove, Clove, what happened?" Cato had steady tears streaming from his eyes as he slowly ran his hands through her dark hair. "Thresh… He, he had a rock…. And, and…" Clove let her voice drift off. "I'll get him back I swear I will. I don't care if I die trying but I will kill him." "C-Cato I just need to k-k-know.." Clove voice was cracking and she had to take heavy breaths with each word. "Did-did you chose me?" Cato looked down at the small body in his arms that he had always loved, always had more feelings for her than he could deal with. In that moment he was more confused than ever, but he couldn't let her die with despair on her heart. "Yes, Clove, I chose you, it was always you who I wanted." She smiled up at him and held out her hand. "Cato, I'm going to die, I want to die quickly. Put these in my mouth." She dropped a handful of berries into Cato's hand. "What? No Clove!" His voice cracked and new tears started flowing. "Cato… Please. This hurts to much. I need to end it." She reached up and stroked his face, "please, for me." He silently nodded and, slowly, poured the berries into her mouth. "Clove, I will always love you. You are a part of me. I'm going to miss you so much." "Cato, it's just goodbye for now. I know I'm going to see you again. But not until you and Glimmer win. Win for me, Cato. Win for us." And with that final word Clove's eyes glazed over and she went limp in Cato's arms. He laid her on the ground, and closed her eyes. Glimmer came up behind him, crying, and knelt next to him. She leaned into his shoulder and he took her into him, her hair smelt like roses and he rested his head into the place between her shoulder and blade where his chin fit perfectly. Then, he suddenly stood up, fury in his eyes. He turned towards the direction that stupid bitch went, and ran. He was determined to avenge Clove, determined to kill _her_, and that fucking boy she stayed alive for.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so I know its been a long time since ive updated and with school and everything its going to take me way longer to write. So I actually like checked the book for the quotes and everything. Im really proud of myself. And um...honestly I think I did a terrible job doing Cloves death and I'm really sorry guys. Next is katniss' death! I have some really good ideas for it MUWAHAHAHA...I'm sick...<strong>


End file.
